No siempre la primera vez es la mejor
by FDWriter3
Summary: Después de el almuerzo con Mr. Satán, Gohan y Videl aprovechan una tarde al máximo, desatando por segunda vez toda la pasión y lujuria que llevan dentro de ellos.


Bueno chicos, este el mi primer fanfic, ya anteriormente había querido hacer uno, pero nunca llegue a escribirlo, pero bueno, esta vez me he dado el tiempo de hacerlo, más adelante pienso subir acción o similares, bueno, sin nada más que decirles, espero que les guste: Mi fanfic se da en Dragon Ball Super, aproximadamente 3 semanas antes de la Batalla de los dioses.

* * *

Era un día un poco frío, pero soleado y Gohan se encontraba en la mansión que Mr. Satán había construido para Videl y para él, estudiaba como de costumbre para poder convertirse en un gran investigador.

-Vaya, aún después de haber leído casi 900 páginas esta semana, aún no me siento ni un poco preparado para postular al trabajo que quiero, es como si tuviera que arrastrarme para subir un rascacielos... por las escaleras, y aún no me siento ni en el primer piso...- pensó Gohan decepcionado y cerró sus ojos.

(flashback)

-No hay que obsesionarnos tanto con el entrenamiento- dijo Goku con una mirada confiada y desafiante hacia Vegeta.- pero no quiero que lo tomen como una queja, solo es una opinión, se ve que aún pueden volverse un poco más fuertes si vuelven a entrar a la habitación.

(fin del flashback)

-Bueno... creo que no debería obsesionarme tanto, aparte, hoy ya leí bastante y creo que no estaría mal que tome un descanso- dijo Gohan un poco más relajado, se paró de la mesa, ordeno sus libros y se retiró a su habitación.

*Ya en la habitación*

-Aaahhh...- suspiró Gohan y se tiró a su cama boca arriba con las manos tras la cabeza y las piernas abiertas, dejando de la rodilla para abajo chocando con el pie de la cama.

-Gohan, ya llegue- Se escuchó desde la sala.

-Hola, Videl- dijo quitándose el suéter verde que traía puesto.

-Ah, aquí estabas, estaba buscándote en la sala- dijo mientras entraba a la habitación

-Jeje, bueno, estuve ahí hace un rato, y como estuvo el almuerzo con Mr. Satan?

-Mmm... bien, creo...- dijo esto poniéndose a la altura de las rodillas de Gohan, cerca de su entrepierna- como siempre, la prensa y Buu estuvieron molestando, Buu hizo un alboroto porque tenía hambre, mi papá tuvo que darle nuestro almuerzo para que no lo avergonzara frente a las cámaras - mientras ella decía esto con un poco de vergüenza como solía hacer, Gohan estiraba sus piernas intentando colocar sus pies detrás de los tobillos de Videl sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Entonces, no comieron nada?

-Si, al final fuimos a comer a un restaurante cerca de aquí, por eso es que tarde un poco, pensé que al llegar estarías ocupado.

-Ah?

-Es que pasas mucho tiempo ocupado con tus estudios y casi no podemos estar juntos- respondió Videl un poco triste, pero intentando esconderlo con una sonrisa.

-…

-Me gustaría poder pasar todo el tiempo contigo, pero son mucho más importantes tus estu- sin poder terminar la palabra Gohan, que ya había logrado poner sus pies detrás de los tobillos de su esposa, movió su tobillo de modo que Videl perdió la estabilidad y quedo MUY cerca de Gohan, pero a unos centímetros de caer encima de él pudo levitar de una forma improvisada, la punta de sus narices chocaba y podían sentir la respiración del otro, Gohan le robó un pequeño beso a Videl para darle a entender que él había sido el causante de eso, ella solo sonrió y levitando se alejó un poco de él, sin embargo Gohan se negó a que ella se alejara y la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo poniéndola encima suyo, provocando que hubiera un tentador contacto de su miembro con la intimidad de Videl.

-No te alejes de mí, tú fuiste quien dijo que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo- dijo Gohan con una media sonrisa.

-Ah, si… tienes razón- dijo con un tono con el que apenas se le podía escuchar- Aunque no estaba pensando exactamente en esto, Gohan- pensó

-Mira, tú lo has dicho, no quieres que acorte mi tiempo de estudios y por lo tanto no podremos estar mucho tiempo juntos, es por eso que debemos aprovechar el corto tiempo juntos al máximo- Estas últimas dos palabras las resaltó bastante, aparte de decirlo con una sonrisa pícara una mirada pervertida.

-…- Videl no dio respuesta alguna, era acaso que Gohan estaba pensando en… eso? Él no solía ser así, por lo tanto malinterpretarlo podía ser un error, pero de la forma como lo dijo, aparte la forma en la que la atrajo a él… las cosas apuntaban a que Gohan quería hacerlo con ella, se bajó de encima suyo y lo miró a los ojos desde su lado izquierdo.

-Verdad?- preguntó Gohan al notar que su esposa no daba respuesta alguna.

-Ah, este… si, creo, no se… Exactamente… a que te refieres?- respondió insegura, con una torpe sonrisa intentando ocultar la vergüenza que sentía- Que tonta me debo estar viendo, aparte, si es que esas son sus intenciones no se porque me pongo así, es mi esposo y no tiene nada de malo- pensó.

-Mph…- No pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña risa, hace bastante tiempo que no veía a Videl así, y particularmente le parecía gracioso y tierno- Preferiría demostrártelo en vez de decírtelo- respondió

-Bueno, creo que si quiere hacerlo, supongo que no hay porque poner resistencia- pensó- Ah, si- dijo, después de estas palabras Gohan se acercó a Videl y tomó su mejilla con su mano derecha mientras que con su mano izquierda la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarla tierna y suavemente, pero poco a poco el beso y la respiración de ambos se ponía más intensa.

-Gohan, dame un segundo, no puedo respirar- Videl se alejó un poco para poder tomar un respiro, pero el semi-saiyajin se opuso y la atrajo a él muy bruscamente, esta vez colocándola nuevamente encima de él, le sacó el suéter rosa que traía puesto y continuó besándola, Videl se acomodó y abrió ligeramente sus piernas, lo cual excitó mucho a Gohan por lo que quiso mantenerla lo más pegada posible haciendo contacto con su miembro.

-No pienso dejar que Gohan tome la cabeza como la vez pasada- pensó

(flashback)

-Gohan, hazlo más despacio, duele!

-Pero dijiste que yo podía controlar todo, es que así se siente bastante mejor.

-Deja de decir cosas sucias como esa.

-No es mi culpa que seas estrecha.

-Te dije que pararas de decir cosas así, aparte, que tiene malo? No es mi culpa que no te puedas controlar!

-Jaja, discúlpame, está bien, la próxima vez dejare que tu tomes la cabeza, y… quiero que sepas que no tiene nada de malo, más bien, es… como decirlo? Genial, por cierto, ya dejaste de sangrar?

-Sí, ya paró el sangrado, pero, porque es genial como tú dices?

-Jaja, no lo sé, tengo prohibido decir cosas "sucias".

(fin del flashback)

-Esta vez no… Esta haremos las cosas a mi manera, ojala… - pensó nuevamente y comenzó a jugar con los botones de la camisa de Gohan, desbotonando su camisa poco a poco, lenta y sensualmente, segundos después la camisa voló por la habitación, comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su pecho y sus marcados abdominales haciendo caricias con sus delicadas manos.

-Mierda... estoy excitado, pero no puedo salirme con control por más ganas que tenga- pensó Gohan.

(flashback)

-Jaja, discúlpame, está bien, la próxima vez dejare que tu tomes la cabeza.

(fin del flashback)

-Debo intentar controlarme… por más que se me está poniendo duro, no puedo perder el control, no nuevamente…- pensó e introdujo su mano izquierda dentro de la blusa de Videl y comenzó a jugar con su sujetador, lo jalaba de forma que al contraerse no lastimara a Videl, pero en un momento, por efecto de la excitación que generó que Videl acariciara su parte abdominal más baja, relativamente al borde de su pantalón, excedió su fuerza y al momento que la tira de el sujetador impactó su espalda causo que diera un pequeño gemido de dolor y excitación, esto le causo más placer aún a Gohan, quería escucharla gemir nuevamente, pero no pensaba pedírselo, quería hacerlo con sus propias acciones, quería llenarla de placer hasta que ya no pudiera aguantar más y le cediera el control, por lo cual comenzó a mover ligeramente sus piernas de modo que su miembro endurecido chocaba y acariciaba la intimidad de Videl.

-G…Go-gimió Videl- No, Maldita sea… no debo dejar que se me adelante, pero me cuesta tanto no ceder con todo el placer que me genera, bueno, si vamos a jugar sucio, es mi turno- pensó y continuó deslizando su mano por toda su zona abdominal hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, pero siguió bajando e introdujo su mano por dentro del pantalón de Gohan, siguió acariciándolo, esta vez acarició su miembro por encima de su bóxer, por más que su ropa interior interrumpía, Gohan podía sentir a la perfección toda la cálida mano de Videl.

-Videl, ya no puedo… discúlpame por mentirte, pero es que… ya no puedo controlarme más! – dicho esto Gohan se sentó sin sacar a Videl de encima suyo y desgarro su blusa como si se tratara de romper un papel, prosiguió besando su cuello y deslizando su manos por su cintura, cadera y piernas, mientras que ella si dejar de acariciar su miembro, retiraba los pantalones de su esposo dejándolo así nada más en bóxer.

-Vaya, no es justo que tú me saques lo pantalones y yo te deje así, ahora es mi turno, mmm… ah, ya se- dijo y prosiguió a desabrochar el sujetador de su esposa, dejando sus pechos completamente descubiertos, el semi-saiyajin degustó el pecho izquierdo de su esposa mientras que masajeaba el pecho opuesto.

-A quién engaño? Ya no puedo pensar en control, ya ambos lo perdimos, ahora solo me debo preocupar por estar a la cabeza- pensó mientras gemía de placer e introducía su mano dentro del bóxer de Gohan.

-Videl, voy a… saca tu mano o te voy a manchar, rápido por favor, duele contenerlo.

-Pero tú me dijiste que podía tomar el control.

-No es momento de que te pongas vengati- sin poder terminar la oración, Gohan manchó la mano de Videl.

-No te incomoda mancharte?

-No te incomoda a ti mancharte?- dijo Gohan y retiró el pantalón pegado y las bragas de Videl.- Sentí mi pierna mojada, mucho antes de que se me…escapara, por lo tanto- lanzo una pequeña risa- tú te mojaste mucho antes que yo.

-Amm…- Videl miró a un lado y se sonrojó- Eso no importa… solo sigamos.

-Como quieras- Gohan cargó a Videl y introdujo se endurecido miembro en la intimidad de Videl con cuidado- Ya no duele? Preguntó.

-Claro que sí, solo que… el amor siempre implica un poco de dolor, y… si para terminar lo que comenzamos juntos tengo que sentir poco o mucho dolor, lo haré, porque te amo.

-…- El semi-saiyajin se quedó sin palabras.

-Y… Gohan, quiero que lo hagas a tu modo, porque sé que te has controlado al máximo todo este tiempo y has intentado no lastimarme, y te lo agradezco, es evidente en el sudor que corre por tu cuerpo, aparte… si lo haces así de seguro que te va a gustar más, es eso lo que dijiste, recuerdas?

(flashback)

-Pero dijiste que yo podía controlar todo, es que así se siente bastante mejor.

(fin del flashback)

-Gracias Videl, te amo- dicho esto Gohan sostuvo a Videl de forma que pudo salir de su interior y volver a entrar repetidas veces, sus penetraciones era cada vez más rápidas y fuertes lo cual lo llevaba al clímax de excitación, mientras que Videl estaba llena de dolor y placer, estas dos sensaciones generaban una entraña mezcla en la cual predominaba el placer, Gohan logró hacer gemir fuertemente a su esposa varias veces.

-Go…Gohan hazlo más fuerte- dijo la ojiazul entre gemidos.

-Miren quien está diciendo cosas "sucias" ahora, jeje- lanzó una pequeña risa.

-Cállate y solo sigue.- Al mandado de su amada, Gohan aumento aún más la intensidad de las penetraciones, la fuerza que utilizaba para llenar de placer a Videl, causaba que una pequeña aura de energía comenzara a brotar de él.

-Gohan, espera, no tan fuerte, arde… - La "estrecha" intimidad de Videl comenzaba a arderle como una llama de fuego, y a pesar que se sentía muy a gusto, el dolor era demasiado.

-Videl, por favor espérame, solo un poco más, estoy a punto de "terminar".-La respiración de Gohan era acelerada, aún más que después de un fiero combate, ya se encontraba en el clímax e intentaba buscar excitarse aún más para poder terminar rápido y dejar de lastimar a su esposa, comenzó a tocar sus pechos que saltaban de arriba a abajo junto a ella.

-Aahh…!- gimieron ambos al momento en el que Gohan "terminó" dentro de Videl, el ardor en su intimidad se había suprimido por ese líquido blanco y espeso que brotó del miembro de su esposo. Gohan, que ya se encontraba calmado nuevamente, cargo a su amada, retirándose de su interior y sentándola un poco más arriba de su miembro, precisamente en su zona abdominal y empezó a acariciar la húmeda intimidad de Videl.

-Gohan…- dijo mientras su respiración se calmaba.

-Me gustaría quitarte el ardor que te cause, aparte, sé que te gusta, jeje.

-Si… Muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor.-Añadió con una sonrisa, y de pronto el estómago de Gohan emitió un ruido que solo significaba que se encontraba hambriento.

-Jeje, me estoy muriendo de hambre- Dijo Gohan con una gran sonrisa y su mano en su estómago.

-Dame un momento, Gohan, voy a ir a cocinarte algo, si?

-No, espera Videl.

-Ah?

-Bueno… Jeje, estuve juntando dinero para comprar un libro, pero como tú me lo compraste el otro día, y emh… no tengo en que gastarlo y quería saber si querías salir a comer.

-Claro, me encantaría, solo dame un momento, tengo que darme un baño antes de salir.- dijo Videl mientras se iba caminando al baño.

-Espera.-Gohan tomó de la cintura a su esposa y se puso detrás de ella, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.-No quieres que te acompañe en tu baño?- Añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mph..-Videl asintió con una risa.


End file.
